


Undesirable Drunkeness

by geekyjez



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Can't blame him though, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, in which Solas acts like a grumpy old man, it's not like I enjoy being around a bunch of drunk people when I'm sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: Solas is convinced to join Isii, Dorian, Bull and Sera as they spend a night drinking in the tavern. He is not having a good time. Romance meme prompt - Dorian and Solas, a drunk kiss.





	

Solas didn’t have time to move or deflect or push him away before Dorian’s drunken lips crashed onto his face, met by a roll of laughter from those seated at the table with him. His mouth hadn’t met its mark _(thankfully)_ , landing awkwardly near Solas’ upper lip – not quite cheek, not quite mouth, catching the corner of his nose. He pushed him away quickly, grimacing, rubbing where the human’s moustache had irritated his skin. Dorian’s laughter did not quite match Isii’s, the woman burying her face in her hands, cheeks blushed from drink, laughing hard enough for her shoulders to shake. “Don’t encourage him,” Solas grumbled, shooting her a stern look.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dorian slurred. “I seem to have missed. I was just so distracted by the glare.” His hand was reaching up, fingers primed to poke Solas’ scalp before being swatted away by the irritated elf. He didn’t know why he had allowed himself to be talked into coming to the tavern that night. While he enjoyed sharing the occasional quiet drink, nights when certain members of the Inquisition were in attendance were anything but peaceful. Sera was squawking, shouting far above the volume required, slumped so low in her chair that one could not properly describe her posture as “sitting” any longer. Bull was chugging back whole tankards in one go, seemingly eager to drink himself into a stupor as quickly as possible and Dorian was not too far behind. Isii had been less intent to get drunk, but showed very little resistance to the urging of those around her. The group was loud, obnoxious and quickly losing whatever small shred was left of their inhibition.

In short, Solas was not having a good time.

He pushed his seat back from the table, excusing himself curtly. “Aww, come now,” Dorian chided. “It was only a bit of fun.”

“What’d you expect?” Sera asked, chewing on her words, her tongue long since losing the will to cooperate with proper diction _(or as proper as hers ever was)._ “It’s Solas. He hates fun.” He did not dignify that with a response, nor did he pause his stride as he heard Isii call out for him. He was a few paces from the tavern when he heard her voice again, urging him to stop. He turned, displeased as he allowed her to close the distance between them. She slid her hand down his arm, a slanted smile half-cocked on her lips.

“It was just a harmless joke, vhenan,” she said softly.

“Do not misunderstand me,” he said quickly. “I am not offended. I simply derive no pleasure from such childish behavior. I have little patience for it.”

She trailed her hand down into his, lacing her fingers between his own. “Let me make it up to you,” she offered, leaning in close. She lifted her chin, bringing her lips to the same spot where Dorian’s had landed, her hand cupping his jaw. Despite the odd placement, it had the desired effect – far more pleasant than before. She trailed her kisses across the peak of his cheekbone, then down the line of his jaw. Slow presses, soft and sweet with quiet whimpering coos murmured low in her throat. Even so, he could smell the ale on her, feel the looseness of her touch, the subtle swaying of her body as her balance shifted and it stole some of the pleasure from the moment.

He gently took her by the shoulders, pushing her away, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. “I have little interest in that while you’re like this,” he said plainly. “Come find me again when you are sober. Then perhaps we will pick up where you left off.”

“Solas-”

“Go back inside, vhenan,” he said, releasing her shoulders. “Enjoy your time with them. I need not be involved in every aspect of your life.” She was disappointed, the hint of a pout on her lips, but she understood. With that, he left, preferring to seek out his own solitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on Feb 11, 2015.


End file.
